Darkness Within
by KiyomiEndo
Summary: Sephyra has always distanced herself from others, even the two people she calls friends... When she stumbles across a Wizard guild by the name of Fairy Tail, can she learn to accept others and open up to them? Or will she let the darkness within take over and destroy all she cares for? OCXOC LaxusXOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: That Rainy Night, Five Years Ago...

_Blood..._

_It was everywhere..._

_On her face, her clothes, in her hair, on her hands..._

_It covered the floor, it painted the walls, it dripped from the ceiling..._

_She never wanted any of this, she never wanted this to happen..._

_She never asked for this magic, she never asked for the ability to do this..._

_She did this, it was all her fault, this was caused by her, she was the one who killed them all.._

_She was the cause of their deaths, she made this happen, she was responsible for this..._

_She had killed her own family..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bickering. That was all the black haired mage heard from her two traveling companions. She sighed and plopped down in the grass on the side of the road they were walking on, carefully placing her sword down beside her.  
"This is the way to Magnolia!" Zanders was saying.  
"No you idiot! That is the way to Magnolia!" Joselyn was saying, pointing in said direction. Sephyra watched as both teens argued as they held a map between them. 'I'm surrounded by idiots...' She thought.

* * *

Sephyra was normally very withdrawn, preferring to be the more silent type of girl. She rarely opened up to anyone, but that changed when she met Joselyn and Zanders.

She was traveling alone a few years back, and had come to a small village just north of Mt. Hakube, where she met Zanders Crow , who had saved her from a couple of perverted Vulcans, who may have done some uh, unthinkable things to her if he hadn't stepped in when he did. He was a water mage, with magic that could control the various forms of water, such as ice, vapor like forms such as fog, and water itself. He was like a brother to her, and she didn't want it any other way. He had sandy blond hair, with an angular jawline, bright, sea green eyes, and a height of 5'9. He preferred to wear looser clothes, seeing as hey were easier to move around in. He was the more level headed one of he group, even for a nineteen year old boy with ADHD.

Sephyra had met Joslyn Jones after saving her from a group of dark mages after she had tumbled accidentally into their camp and had spewed some very insulting insults at them, no pun intended. She and Zanders had ended up making an unplanned trip down a cliff and into a ravine that ran through the valley the camp was in, but hey, it saved their behinds from getting into an even more unplanned fight with a dark guild. Joselyn was an amulet mage, and she used jewelry such as charm bracelets and necklaces as her magic.

Each piece of jewelry held a small lacrima, holding a bit of magic from a certain element, such as fire, water, air, etcetera.  
She was Sephyra's best friend, and has been ever since they met. She had caramel colored hair, a skinny yet curvy figure, dark, grey eyes, and was about 4'11, which was sort for a seventeen year old, and Zanders liked to constantly tease her about. She usually wore casual clothes, such as jeans and a tank top, or a comfortable shirt and a skirt.

She had the loud and outgoing personality, which made traveling for long periods of time a little les boring than it normally would be.  
Sephyra herself had black hair with red streaks down to her waist, and reddish brown eyes that shown in the dark. She had pale skin and had a height of about 5'4. She actually didn't use her magic much, so she opted for a katana blade made from diamond charged with elemental lacrima. She usually wore darker colored clothes, much to Joselyn's annoyance.

All three mages were traveling mages, occasionally picking up a job here and there for jewel to use for food and items they needed. They were trying to get to the guild town, Magnolia, but they got stuck at a fork in the road, where Zanders and Joselyn started arguing over which path to take...

Sephyra sighed again and pushed her hair out of her face, her red-brown eyes glinting in the summer sun. The arguing was getting annoying, and she was starting to get a serious headache. Groaning, she stood up and walked over to the two fighting mages and snatched the map out of their hands.

Both went silent as they watched her look over the map. "We need to go this way." She said, pointing in the way that Zanders had previously been pointing out. She handed the map to Joselyn and went to pick up her sword from the grass. Strapping it to her back, she turned to face her traveling companions. "Well? Are you coming?" She asked, already making her ay down the correct path. The two other mages looked at each other for a moment before scrambling off to catch up with their sword wielding friend. "Wait for us!" They simultaneously shouted.

She merely smirked.


End file.
